fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformation
Based on the Marvel Universe. (Characters created by me) Chapter 1 Brooke walked into the woods with her old, holey cowboy shoes. She tried her best not to step on the poison Ivy. She was walking in a territory that noone would ever thought to go. She was tired of her normal life and wanted a change even if it meant her death. Brooke was one of many. She lived in the country but, in a camp. She lived with many young girl like her who lost their parents. The camp was formed in a giant circle and on the perimeter was houses. Houses that felt like prison. The trees around the camp was her destiny. Once before her parents had gone on those woods and never came back. They say that those trees in the woods are special and Brooke felt something inside of her that was different ffrom the others. Brooke was going through those same woods.She was tired of the camp that treated her like a stinging bee. She wanted freedom even though she knew the caution. She knew that her parents were alive . She was determined and ready to leave. As she walked deeper into the woods , about 10 miles a distance that noone will find her she started to get sweaty,dehitrated and tired but then she saw footprints and blackish hard stuff on the ground. Then she saw a light, a light she was drawn to on a tree. She wanted to say no, but her heart said yes. Then it happened she touched it and then this power came into her. As the power came into her she felt like her life stopped. Suddenly, from her arm still on the tree a black crust comes and grows from her arm to her lags to her whole body. Suddenly she knew that this is why people never return, and soon that will be her. She was alive but couldn't move. But then, the crust disformed and she was free but even though she was free she felt something different in her. So much power. She was different I'm ways she could not explain. It wasent over however, One second she was in the woods the next she was in another world. Then she was in. A room like the room has just transported. Underneath her was a circle and around her was hundreds of familiar and unfamiliar people. They all applauded, then someone said " She's the youngest." Someone said joyfully. Then someone walked up towards her and said "She's my daughter." It was a girl who looked similar to her only she had red streaks in her hair. "That's impossible my parents died when I was young." I said. She giggled. "Do your heart tell you that.?" She said. Brooke paused. "Come on ." she said " Your Father, have been waiting for you." She said I thoughtfully followed her, she had to be in her early 30's for Brooke is only 13. As they walked outside the room it was outside. And outside were many houses. Not like the houses at the camp it was giant apartment buildings, preety and beautiful. Then Brooke asked "Where am I." Said Brooke "Your home." She said "What is your name." Said Brooke She stopped and said " I am Chloe your mother." "If your really my mother than what is my name." Said Brooke. " Your Brooke Foster you like in South Maine in a Orphan Camp." Said Chloe. "How did you." Be fore Brooke can finish she said. " Just wait until we reach the building I'll let your father explain." Said Chloe. As she walked she thought who is her father and why are these people claiming to be her parents. She was so lost yet she felt like she have been found. She wondered what happened what happened when that black crust came of of her. As they walk towards the building Brooke looked at her so called mom and she had tears coming off her eyes. As they took this elevator everything looked so modern . they had technology that she never saw. She took the elevators to the highest floor and enter the room. Then Chloe said "Wait here." Then she took the stairs . Brooke sat down on the couch when 3 peoplecame out all different ages supposedly under 16. "Moooom who is this." A boy who was about 12 of age. "Its an intruder." Another girl said about 14 Then suddenly the girl walked around nervous Brooke and then she moved her hand around her face which made Brooke loose concouis Chapter 2